The Pathology Coordinating Office has been in operation at Roswell Park Memorial Institute since November 1979. The number of studies in which the Pathology Committee has participated, either in development or central histology review includes ten protocols for malignant lymphoma, six for lung cancer, and one for head and neck cancer. Fourteen educational sessions and three workshops have been presented. This proposal is for appropriate support for the Pathology Coordinating Office to continue to enhace its effectiveness in group activities. This is to be accomplished through (1) the monitoring of pathology input into protocol development, (2) the supervision of the quality control and prompt central reviewing of the histologic material submitted, (3) the assessment of the impact of the effort by group pathologists in the outcome of protocol studies, and (4) the implementation of immunohistochemical assays in three laboratories for tumor-associated or mouse mammary tumor virus-associated antigens in Stage II breast carcinoma (Protocol 8082) for correlation with estrogen-receptor and menopausal status as well as response to chemotherapy.